Lost Uchiha
by InoSakuShine
Summary: Kasuka Uchiha is back, and she's attracting a lot of attention. As far as she was concerned, she was the only Uchiha left, that is, until she is reunited with her cousin... Each have a desire to destroy Itachi but Sasuke doesn't want to share.
1. Return of the Lost Uchiha

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and all that**

**A/N: I may or may not have made some things up-why? Because I don't know all the rules in the Ninja Handbook, that's why. You'll see what I mean by chapter two.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Return of the Lost Uchiha**

The evening was just beginning to fall lightly on the Village rooftops, illuminated by the dim glow of the sinking sun. A few shops in the square were just closing, while others were just opening up. The nocturnal people of the village just began to shuffle out of their houses to start their secret partying lifestyles. It was impossible to notice that there was a stranger in town. Her name was Kasuka.

At _Imu-Imu Hajime's Seafood_, the owner was sweeping the last bits of dirt out of his stall before locking it up for the day. He reversed the shop's sign that dawned the motto "**The Best Fried Squid In Konoha**," so that it read, **'CLOSED'. **When he was done, and clapped his hands together to shake off any dust, and turned to yank down the iron cover that went over the stall at night.

"_**Aa**_!" He jerked back with in surprise as he came face to face with a stranger. Through squinted eyes he took a second look, and raised an eyebrow. "_Ohh_.."

"Excuse me, sir," the female stranger asked, "Can you tell me where I might find an Inn nearby?"

"New, huh?" The owner, Hajime, said, scanning the girl in front of him. She looked around her young teens, a beautiful face with _sharp_, cold eyes. Her build was strong and heavy-not _too_ slender, but certainly _not_ overweight. She had long dark hair that fell down to her chest, barely concealing a **thin neckless with a red and white fan symbol **dangling from the chain around her neck. Inevitably, his eyes moved downward. As he scanned her large chest he said under his breath, "_Uchihas do get the best of everything, don't they_?"

"What did you say?" The girl snapped coldly, and Hajime quickly averted his eyes.

"I said there is an Inn up this street, and it's fairly decent," he said brightly.

"Thanks." A small smiled played on his lips as he watched her go.

"Wait," he called. "How about a name?" The girl appeared to hesitate for a second, but she never looked back.

"**Kasuka**," she replied evenly, and was gone.

* * *

_Hm. I probably shouldn't go around telling anyone my name_, Kasuka Uchiha noted in the morning. She was getting dressed after a good night's sleep, and going over her plans. _Besides, I'm here for one thing and one thing only_, she reminded herself as she pulled on a black sandal. It was easy to tell herself that in the hot, stuffy room but as soon as she stepped outside into the **beautiful breeze **of her hometown **one thought clouded her mind**. _It's good to be back_. She un-crinkled the map she brought with her. 

_Ugh, I feel like such a tourist_, she thought, glancing at the map._ I thought I would remember my birthplace_. Within twenty minutes, she managed to find her way to a large brick building, where she was sure she would find the Hokage's office. Two things were discovered upon her arrival. She certainly _wasn't_ expected, and Tsunade was certainly _not _in the mood.

* * *

"You're not from around here, are you?" The female Hokage said bluntly after Kasuka had asked what had happened to the Third Hokage, Sarutobi. 

"Actually," she replied. "_I am_."

"You don't look like you're from around here," Tsuande observed, eyeing her choice of dress. She was obviously a ninja. The slit in her black, thigh length dress revealed **kunai pouches **and **sheathes**. And why else would she have _training weights _under her white arm bands? As an answer, she pulled from her backpack a headband. Tsuande's brows knitted together in confusion when she saw the sun gleam off it's symbol. It was a **Leaf village headband**.

"Look in your books or something," Kazuka said. "My arrival is sceduled by the 3rd Hokage."

"What? What is your name?"

"My name...is **Kasuka Uchiha**." She dropped the backpack from her shoulders and turned around so Tsuande could see the _Uchiha symbol_ that decorated her back. Tsuande dropped the cup that was in her hand and it's contents spilled over the edge of her desk. The powerful scent of alchohol filled their noses.

It took a few minutes for The Hokage to recover.

"_Another Uchiha_?" She asked, her eyebrows twitching slightly. Kasuka shouldered her pack and drew closer.

"What do you mean another Uchiha? I am the _**last**_." She stared confidently at the blond woman, who smiled.

"Well, we all thought _Sasuke _was the last of the Uchiha Clan." Kasuka's jaw dropped slightly. It was her turn to be surprised.

"Sasuke? **Sasuke Uchiha**? That's my little **cousin**..."

"He's not so little anymore."

"I didn't know he... No one told me... Where is he?" She demanded, landing fist on Tsunade's desk.

"Okay, _back up_. We have a lot to clear up here," Tsunade told hee sternly, clasping her hands together. " You first explain to me why you're here, and I'll dig up where your cousin is." Kasuka nodded and began to tell her long background.

* * *

"Is that all you've got?" Kakashi asked boredly, sending the blond, hyper ninja into another fit of fury. Presently on the training grounds, Kakashi closed one eye. He immediatly picked up the sound of Naruto heavy footfalls. 

"**Aaaaaah**!" Naruto cried, charging. And, he failed. Again. Sakura laughed.

"This is your own fault, Naruto! You shouldn't say things you don't mean!" What happened was, in an act of both anger and overconfidence, Naruto had told Kakashi_ he could hit him with one hand behind his back_. Kakashi ordered he prove it. Now Naruto was trying his best to even touch Kakashi-with, of course, one hand tied behind his back. It was cruel, yes. Kakashi's lessons were ususally valuable, but cruel.

Sasuke Uchiha watched without a smirk on his face; he believed they were wasting valuable training time. Until, that is, Kakashi decide to have him join in.

"Why don't we see if _Sasuke _can do it?" Their Sensei suggested, his favorite way to motivate his young student. Naruto growled. "You too, Sakura. All of you." Sakura, in the act of tying Sasuke's arm behind his back, groaned.

_Me too?_ She thought. _Oh come on..!_

Team 7 spent all their energy trying to accomplish this task. It irritated Sasuke that Kakashi would hardly even look at them. Instead, he had other things he was more concerned in. Like the person in the distance that had been watching them for quite a while.

"Wait," Kakashi commanded and the three stopped their relentless attack to catch their breath. He held out one hand and his eyes darted to the side. "You there. Do you need something? You're on Team 7 training grounds," he stated, but not unkindly. The person covered by the shadows stepped fully into the sunlight. At first, because of the girl's hair Kakashi thought it was Kurenai, but as she drew closer he saw that she wasn't. Everyone paused to evaluate the stranger. First, her dark eyes settled on Kakashi.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for..." She began to say in a not-so-friendly tone, but she must have spotted what she was searching for. Kakashi's breath caught in the back of his throat when the girl turned her back to him, revealing the Uchiha symbol on her dress. His eyes tore to Sasuke, who must have seen it, too. Kazuka was feet from him now, staring him right in the eye.

In Kasuka's eyes, she saw the grown boy in front of her transform into the same eight year old Sasuke she had left behind.

"Sasuke...? Sasuke!" Before he knew what hit him Sasuke felt arms thrown around him and minor suffocation. He pulled roughly from the embrace.

"Who _are_ you?" he said icily. The girl he had pushed away glared.

"It's Kasuka," she turned a little, displaying her back. "Kasuka Uchiha. Nice to see you too." Like Tsuande, it took a Sasuke a while to regsiter just who the girl standing in front of him was, and Sasuke wasn't one to forget a face. Slowly, his expressioned changed.

**Shock. Disbelief. Belief**. Was that a _smile_ edging on the corner of his mouth?

"Well, say something!" He heard her demand and felt himself being swallowed by Kasuka's embrace again.

"Come on," she whispered in his ear, ignoring the incredulous looks from Sakura and Naruto. "We have to go to the Hokage's, and I'll explain everything."

* * *

"I don't understand, this is impossible. How do I know it's you!" Sasuke, hardly able to contain himself, demanded when Tsunade confirmed Kasuka's claim. 

"_Why would I lie_?" Kasuka snapped testily, also impatient. "I could hardly believe you were still alive. But I know it's you, you look like your mother_, my_ aunt." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Tell me what's going on," he said. Tsunade watched the confrontation from her desk. Kasuka Uchiha drew a deep, calming breath and sat down. She looked Sasuke in the eye and began her tale.

"Don't you remember how I went on vacation to the Land of Snow? Well, maybe you don't remember, I know when we were little we didn't see each other that much. But I went to visit my friend who had moved away. So I did, and I was there for, maybe, a week. Yeah, only a week. One day, there was a knock on the door. I opened the door innocently, and I was shocked top see a group of masked ninja at the doorstep. They were sent to infrom me of what happened. They ... the told me Itachi had massacred my clan! They told me I couldn't return to the village, because it wasn't safe for me. They told me the Hokage said I could come back at the age of fourteen. I was devastated. I felt guilty. I felt guilty that this hadn't happened to me, too. Why was I spared when everyone else was...**dead**? And why Itachi? I spent the rest of my time there training, and I completed my training at the ninja academy there. I vowed to destroy Itachi, no matter what. And when I turned fourteen, I went back to the village. I came here to Konoha to reclaim the Uchiha manor and get information on Itachi. NO one ever told me you were alive." At this point, Tsuande intervened.

"I was told by the Third Hokage's trusted council that he kept this secret from you because he feared you would still come to Konoha and try to contact Sasuke in some way, giving Itachi your location. He feared he would come back to annialiate you."

"That's ridiculous! So ke kept Sasuke a secret from me all that time?"

"It wasn't my decision, so sit down and calm yourself," Tsuande ordered. "And I believe this was also kept from Sasuke for the same reason." Kazuka glanced at her cousin. His fists were clenched so hard his knuckled turned white.

"So all this time, I thought I was the only one. Alone. And..."

"I agree with the third Hokage. It was a wise decision. I'm sure Itachi would have came back for you, Kazuka, if he had known." She grunted. "Well, you're back, and I'm sure everyone is dysing to see the second Uchiha."

"I'm sure," Kazuka said sourly. "I just want to go home." She looked at Sasuke, who nodded.

"I would say you two have _a lot _to catch up on..."


	2. The Infamous Kasuka

Okay, i'm putting up a bio because some of you requested it. I tried to be a good author and describe kasuka through text, but I guess it didn't work ( . This will be easier, anyway. DON'T LOOK AT THIS DESCRIPTION IF YOU DON'T WANT TO CAUSE I DO SHOW MOST THINGS IN THE STORY AND THIS MAY OR MAY NOT RUIN IT FOR YOU??

Name: Kasuka Uchiha

Age: 15

Eye color: Black, same as Sasuke

Hair color: Black

Hair type: Same as Kurenai's but longer and a bit...how would you say it? Wilder?

Height: A tiny bit taller than Sasuke

Weight: Heavy. Approx. 130 + due to the fact she wears weights

Clothes: Ah, this is difficult. Well she wears a short thigh length dress (not weird, Sakura wears one too!) its black and has a slit on the side. Underneath she wears tigh black shorts and poke out a litte from under the dress 'cause it's so short and has a slit. The dress has gold/yellow trim, and a hole at the top of the dress were it's netting (like Shikmaru's undershirt material-sexy) It has little to no sleeves but has a small collar-not like Sasuke's, and not folded. Sh wears the same arm bands as Sasuke but without the blue trim, instead black. She wears black sandals like the rest of them, and the same leg thingy band as Sasuke on on one leg. She has sharp eyes-made for mean looks ) . Overall she's pretty and attractive-but not delicate looking like Sakura. She looks heavy but not in the fact sense-so what's the word? Think. Big chest XD. Got a butt. You know how it is XD.

I have to say she is pretty seductive, as you will see. But in no way does she ever appear innocent! Like I said, shes not delicate ; )

Author's Note: READ!! I don't like OC-centric fics, and really, I'm trying not to make it like my character is that best character in the world! I hate when people make it out like their new character just comes in and is better than everyone else and the highlight of everyones lives. In may seem like this a few times, but it's not!! Really!!

Chapter Two: The Infamous Kasuka

All his life he had been alone, and now she just expected to waltz right back into his life?

"It's so..._empty_," Kasuka muttered quietly, following Sasuke through the old neighborhood. He had no condolences for her. Sasuke heard the footsteps behind him cease. He turned around and found his cousin frozen, right before Auntie and Uncle's old house. _Her mother and her father_. But she didn't take it as hard as he might have expected.

Kasuka sighed. "It's okay," she told Sasuke, as if she read his mind. "I've had a lot of time to get over this." All her apprehension evaporated the second she stepped into the Manor. "Just like I remembered it!"

"Hn." Sasuke threw a key onto the table. "Spare key. You can have it." Kasuka's eyes bore into the back of his head.

"Aren't you excited? I am. Why are you being so stand-offish?" Sasuke crossed his arms and cast her a sardonic look.

"I thought my whole Clan was dead for five years. then all of a sudden you come back," he smirked. "Forgive me if I'm a little _surprised_." Kasuke straightened her back.

"You're surprised?" she shot back. "Do you think _I_ expected to come home to _this_? I still can't believe no one told me. I would have came back and-"

"Exactly why no one _did_ tell you." Kasuka took a seat and leaned back comfortably, as if she _owned_ the place.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. It would be more awkward for you. I mean, we hardly talked when we were kids, huh?" Their minds simultaneously entered the last memory they ever shared of eachother.

Flashback

"Auntie! Uncle!" A voice cried and the door slid open. "Mother asked me to drop this off before I went to school."

"Oh, thank you, Sasuke," a woman said, patting his head.

"Hey, Sasuke," his uncle said from the table.

"Hi, Sasuke," A little girl said.

"Hi Uncle, hi Kasuka," the boy greeted, and grabbed a rice ball from the counter. "Aren't you going to school?"

"Yeah, I guess," the girl replied, tieing her hair in a ponytail. She stood up and grabbed her backpack. "Let's go, then." The two exited the house and walked down the street to the Academy.

"Hey, Sasuke! Sasuke!" A girl cried, waving frantically. Sasuke moved a little faster.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Hi!" Another girl cried. Sasuke smiled weakly and quickened his pace.

"Hey Kasuka!" A boy's voice said rigth behind them. Someone touched the girl's arm.

"**Don't touch me**!" The boy went spiraling into the wooden fence behind them. He crashed into it and knocked it over.

"Err...," Sasuke stared at his cousin in horror. "Why did you do that?"

"Hmph!" Kasuka rubbed her hand. "He isn't good enough to touch me like that."

"Oh. Okay. Um-yeah, got to go! Bye!" Sasuke was relieved to split paths.

Kasuka giggled. 

"What?" Sasuke asked brusquely.

"Nothing. Just thinking. Hey, it's kind of overwhelming in here. Can we talk a walk?" Sasuke shrugged. "Show me around." It seemed like a good idea at first, but little did they know Kasuka's true colors would show. After all, the news had leaked. Everyone in Konoha way **dying** to get a look at the new Uchiha.

They walked side-by-side through the village streets, as Kasuka recalled them in her memory. Personally, Sasuke couldn't see what was so great about the place. After a while it appeared that they had some followers. Sasuke pretended to ignore the whistles produced by large crowd behind them. Groups of men and women, boys and girls were slowly straggling in from all directions..

"Is that the new Uchiha?"

"I heard her name it Kasuka!"

"She's a _hottie_!"

"_Look_ at that _chest_!" An angry vein pulsated on Kasuka's head. Sasuke wondered what she was doing when she began to calmly count down from twenty. She shuddered as a rough hand grabbed her shoulder from behind. While Kasuka whipped around to confront the violator, Sasuke gained some distance, then watched.

"_Hey_, girl. Heard you're new in town," the arrogant man who grabbed her shoulder smiled. He said, "Let me show you around-" His sweet talk was interrupted by strangled choking cries for help. A few people gasped from the audience of on-lookers, but no one _dared_ to intervene. Without warning Kasuka released her tight grip from the man's neck, or rather, _threw _him to the ground and laid a heavy foot on his chest.

"**Aaack**!" The man coughed and spluttered as she leaned her weight onto her foot. After a while, she finally removed it. She abandoned the man and the awed, gaping crowd to join Sasuke once again. He refused to comment. They were about to continue on 'peacefully', until out of the corner of their eyes they saw flashes. Flashes of light. Cameras. Sasuke cursed.

"Can we just get out of here?" he said, irritated, so Kasuka followed him equally annoyed. When they were far enough off, he muttered, "You _had_ to make a scene."

"Make a scene?" she snapped. "So so _you_ like to be _violated _by people." With the image of an ocean full of fangirl on his mind he was about to make a retort until-

"Yo, Sasuke!" Both of the Uchiha's turned hesitantly to the voice that called Sasuke's name. Kasuka saw a rough looking boy with red markings on his face come to Sasuke. He wore a furry hooded jacket despite the warm weather, and a peculiar dog was perched on his head.

"Kiba," Sasuke greeted, seeing his old Academy 'friend.'

"Man, what's up? I heard you got reunited with a lost Uchiha? I had to see for myself."

"Yeah," Sasuke shrugged, motioning to his cousin. "This is Kasuka. Kasuka, Kiba Inuzuka." The boy's eyes glued to his former classmates _attractive_ cousin. Stealthily, his eyes moved downward. Luckily, Kasuka didn't notice.

"_Nice_ to meet you," Kiba said, in a way that ticked off Sasuke. The girl's eyes weren't on Kiba's face, or even on Kiba at all.

"Nice to meet you, too," she said distractedly. Kiba searched to find what she was looking at. Then without warning, she reached up and snatched Akamaru off his head. "Hey! Akamaru!" The dog yipped as Kasuka nuzzled his head.

"I like your dog!" she said. "Hi, Akamaru! You're so cute!" If Kiba had a tail, it would be in between in legs.

Kasuka finally returned the dog to it's owners head.

"Nice to meet you, Kiba. I hope to see you around," she said and waved cheerily. The furry dog barked dolefully as they exchanged parting words.

"See ya," Kiba said disdaindully. When Sasuke wasn't looking, Kasuka stole a glance at Kiba and winked. The boy's eyes widened and he grinned to himself, patting Akamaru. Kasuka smirked.

"What?" Sasuke snapped. He hated when she did that. She looked at him reproachfully.

"Nothing. Hey, isn't that your friend over there?" she asked, pointing to a certain blond haired ninja that was kicking a rock-print box. The box upturned and a little boy wearing goggles scrambled out of it. The little boy stamped his feet and shuffled away. At last, the orange clad boy seemed to notice them.

"Sasuke? Sasuke!" Naruto charged towards them with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Naruto glared.

"What's up your-"

"You must be Naruto." He blinked, and Kasuka introduced herself. "I'm Kasuka Uchiha. Nice to meet you," she held out a hand, and he shook it.

"How did you know my name?"

"I asked Sasuke who you were. I didn't really introduce myself yesterday. Sorry," she explained, tilting her head to the side and smiling. How charming this girl seemed compared to the same girl who nearly choked and beat a man just for touching her a few minutes before.

"And you're the _Sasuke's_ cousin? I like you already, heh," Naruto said. "More than Sasuke!"

"I don't know why Sasuke _wouldn't_ like you."

"That's because you don't know Naruto yet," Sasuke couldn't resist adding.

"Teme! Believe it or not, I didn't come to _socialize_ with you. Kakashi-Sensei says to bring your cousin to training tomorrow, that is, if she wants to graduate from Genin level."

"Really!?" Kasuka burned to know how that was even possible. Hope bubbled in her chest.

"Whatever," Sasuke replied.

"I'm coming with you," she told him firmly, somewhat expecting him to protest.

"It makes no difference to me."

Naruto crossed his arms. "See you tommorow," he said matter-of-factly. Kasuka waved good-bye as they went their separate ways.

"How do you think I could graduate without a team?" She asked, calming herself down.

"I don't know. To take the Chunin Exam you have to be in a _three_ man team."

"I hate that. I don't want anyone . I _still_ don't get how I can graduate." Kasuka sighed impatiently, but Sasuke didn't have the answers..

"Well," Sasuke added, "you have to be at Chunin level, first, to even _consider_ it." Kasuka stopped in her tracks.

"Are you serious?" The look in her eye was dangerously malevolent.

"You would have to be able to beat _me_," Sasuke said doubtfully," And I'm only Genin right now. If you think-"

"Sasuke, you really _don't_ know me.You think I couldn't beat a Genin?"

"I said I was a Genin. I didn't say I was at Genin level," Sasuke smirked.

"You obviously don't know who I am."


	3. Sensei Student Reunited

Sasuke was amused to find that Kasuka was up even earlier than he was that morning.

"We're going to be late," Kasuka commented as he picked at the breakfast she made on the table. He loaded his plate with riceballs and other foods with curiousity. He found that her skills in the kitchen were way beyond his own.

"Kakashi sets a time and place, but always shows up late," Sasuke said, unconcerned. Kasuka was in front of the mirror tousling her hair and smoothing her dress. Her eyes were hardly open, and every bone in her body screamed for sleep. She untied her **Leaf Ninja Headband** from her waist and tied it around her forehead. Unlike Sakura, she did not use it as a headband for her hair, but tied it in a similar fashion like Sasuke did, letting her long bangs fall over it. When he was finished, he, too, tied on his headband and threw a few kunai's in his puch. She followed him out the door.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Kasuka. Pleased to meet you." _CHA! Another girl in Sasuke's life? _"Kasuka Uchiha." _But just his cousin, what a relief!_ Sasuke never told Kasuka about his other fawning, Sasuke-obsessed teammate. After the introduction was completed, they began the tedious process of waiting for Kakashi. Naruto nearly blurt out several rude inquires but Sakura was there to beat him over the head before sound came out of his mouth.

Time was passing. The sun that had hardly peeked above the horizon was now beaming bright in the sky.

. . . . . . POOF! A cloud of smoke erupted from nowhere and a tall man with silver hair appeared in the middle.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Shouted Sakura and Naruto.

"Sorry, guys, there was an old lady and she asked me to help her cross the street-"

"LIAR! That's pathetic! You couldn't come up with something better? Sakura scoffed.

"Well... Ah, I see you came." Kakashi cast a friendly smile towards Kasuka, who was hanging near the back of the group, waiting.

"What's on the schedule today?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Good question, and if you would _wait_ a minute I will tell you. We're going to practice freestyle combat today." He paused, waiting for Naruto's series of excited shouts to end.

"Yeah! I call Sasuke! I call him!"  
"And as you notice, we have a guest," he addressed Kasuka. "I hear you are a genin from the Land of Snow but your level is beyond that of your rank. I want to graduate you to a higher level."

Kasuka's eyes sparked with interest as she asked the Jounin teacher, "Really? How could you do that?" However, Kakashi took on the same perspective as Sasuke.

"Well, I can talk to the Hokage about it, but first I would need to test your skills. I would like to have you do that by taking on a member of our squad, if you're interested. If you demonstrate your skills well enough then I would consider asking-"

"No problem." Kasuka answered immediatly. In the strangest way, this man was so familliar, and she had a feeling he already knew her, too. Meanwhile, she could see the young blond out of the corner of her eye, twitching. Naruto's hands were shaking and he kept stealing glances eargerly at her.

"You there. Naruto, right? You look like you want to challenge me, bad. So, you wanna?" Kasuka smrked playfully with a dangerous glint in her. Naruto jumped up in excitement.

"But-" Sasuke began to say, but Kakashi cut him off.

"Sasuke, let Naruto have this one." Sasuke was plainly irritated. Kakashi wondered if Sasuke was a better pawn to test her abilities, but figured that Naruto was more unconventional for her. "Naruto, go get ready."

"Yeah! I can't wait!" Naruto said and dashed off to get some gear from his bag. Meanwhile, Kasuka addressed the tall Jounin.

"You say you can graduate me," Kasuka said. "I used to live in Konoha, that's true, but what gives you the authority to decide for me?" It wasn't a rude question, she merely wanted to see how it was possible for him to raise her rank, and why he was the one to do it.

"Hm. You're right. It seems like I hardly know you, doesn't it?" Kakashi said lightly. Then he asked, "Do you know who I am?" Kasuka shook her head. She couldn't help thinking that she did, he was so familliar. She closed her eyes to think harder.

Suddenly her eyes flickered open with a ecstatic gleam. "You're Kakashi! Kakashi Hatake!"

"Well, well, it's a small world," Kakashi said, his eye curving into smiling arcs.

"Wait a minute," Sakura said shrewdly, for her and Sasuke were following the converstion peculiarly, "So you two know eachother!" Kasuka nodded.

"When I was just a student back in the academy! I remember I was supposed to have Kakashi as my teacher when I graduated."

Flash Back

Gai, Kakashi and the 3rd Hokage leaned out of the window of the Ninja Academy, watching the Genin-in-training play and train in the school yard. After discussing the situation of student Rock Lee, the 3rd turns their attention to a small angry looking girl stading in the center of a group of girls below them.

"I don't know what to do with that one," Sarutobi told them. "I think I might want her assigned to your squad, Kakashi."

"Why is that, Lord Hokage?"

"She's a loner. She has no perception of teamwork what so ever." Kakashi and Gai raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm going to file some paperwork. Excuse me," Gai said, taking off, when in reality he wanted to exmaine Lee further before Kakashi got the chance to take on Kasuka as his student. He wanted his student to be better than Kakashi's.

"Oh." Kakashi said, already unfavorable towards the child. "What's her story?" Sarutobi sighed.

"A sad one," he said. "That is Kasuka Uchiha, needless to say of the powerful Uchiha Clan. But the secret is she is only half an Uchiha." Kakashi raised both eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yes. You might remember her mother. It was a shame. She was beatiful and much desired throughout the village, her name Kazuma Uchiha. She, of course, was a full blooded Uchiha, but as she grew older, she ran away. No one is sure why, it's said she couldn't handle the pressure of being a clan member. The expectations were too great. She ran away to who knows where, and when she finally came back years later, she brought with her her chid. The famly was disgraced. This child she named Kasuka. Her real name is Kasuka Mirokyou, but the famliy was shamed. The father was no where to be found, but the Mirokyou Clan is mentioned in certain texts for their unique kekkei genkai.

The Uchiha Clan decided to keep this a secret. They forced Kazuma to keep her daughter's real heritage a secret and kept her surname Uchiha. A few years later, her mother left, again. The pressure drove her away from her family, but she left Kasuka here, where she was adopted by her aunt and uncle, but calls them her mother and father. Because of this she is an angry child, desolated, a loner. Still, her Uchiha blood boils, as you can see."

"I see," Kakashi said.

"I may not want her graduated at all, the ways she is going. But still, it is not her fault. The actions of her parent shamed her. Excuse, Kakashi, I have othr things to attend to."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." The 3rd dissaperated away, leaving Kakashi to peer out the window at the young girl, Kasuka Mirokyou.

The girls were taking a break after running laps in around the yard. The teacher had left them alone.

"Sensei is crazy! What's he thinking, making us do all this running?" A girl squeaked, panting.

"It's not that bad," Kasuka said in reply, starting to stretch.

"Oh, please! Why are you trying to act tough all the time?" Kasuka whipper her head around to face the tetchy girl.

"I don't. Shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"I just did!"

"Forget you! You think you're so cool! You're just a stupid little-" the girl didn't have time to finishe her insult. That was because Kasuka's hands were buried in her hair, ripping out blond tresses.

"Owww!" screamed the girl, and the others became afraid. They began to back up. The girl retaliated and grabbed Kasuka's ponytail. Kasuka drew back her fist and let her have it-right in the nose. The girl cried outin pain as her nose spurted blood. The dark haired girl stepped foward for more.

Both girls jumped when something **POOFed** in between them. Kasuka's eyes flew upward and glared at the tall, silver haired man between them.

"I'll **kill **you!" Kasuka shouted, trying to dart around the man.

"Hey!" Kakashi said. The girl trembling behind him squeake din terror, and pointed.

"Don't let her near me! She's a maniac!" She scrambled to her feet, hands over her nose and ran before Kakashi could help her.

"Damn it!" Kasuka cursed, watching the girl sprint away after the others. She scowled at Kakashi. "I'll **get** her next time!" She turned heel and fled away like a wild animal with death in it's eyes.

She made it far enough. She was in some unfamilliar neighborhood, who knew where. She was panting heavily, and sat on the ground. She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. The cement below her withstood the glare she bore into it. Her eyes wavered for. The figure that creeped up next to her went unnoticed.

"Hello," a voice said beside her.

"Aa!" She jerked, alert. She saw it was the same man that had stopped her from fighting that girl. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here? You're far away from home," he said.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, excuse me. I'm Kakashi Hatake. I saw you looked upset and-"

"-Decided to follow me?" She snapped. Kakashi paused, and sat down next to her.

"So much anger is unhealthy, you know."

"And keeping it inside isn't?" She retorted. Kakashi looked quzzically at the sharp girl. "You would be angry too, if no one wanted you. If you were the shame of the family because of your mother!" Her voise rose, and she hugged her knees tighter.

"The shame of the family...?" Kakashi repeated. "Because of your mother? Your parents **don't** define who you are." Kasuka's eyes widened and she tilted her head at him. With a soft thud he put his hand on top of her head, producing a grimace from the young girl. "Shinobi are who they are not because of their past, but because of who they are **right now**. The past is not something you can change, or even control. What you can control is what is happening now, and ultimately your future."

"Aa," Kasuka said after a while of contemplating. Kakashi finally removed his hand from her head. "I'm afraid they're going to kick me out of the academy for how I've been." She crossed her arms, challenging his optimistic beliefs.

"Really? Because the Hokage told me himself he was going to place you on my team." At least, I could persuade him to, Kakashi thought inwardly. He was surprised to see such a bitter child's eyes widen with hope and excitment.

"Really? You mean it, you're not lying?" She asked ecstatically, unconciously leaning closer to the Jounin, both hands planted on the ground. "Because my dream is to be the greatest kunoichi! I want to be the ANBU captain like my cousin Itachi!"

"I'll try," she said shortly. I have to, she thought. I want to be like **him**. She looked up at Kakashi in admiration.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" A distant cry reached the man's ears, who was currently buried in a chapter of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Hm?" His eyes tore from his book and scanned the tough-looking girl in front of him.

"Hello, Kasuka."

"Guess what?" she said haughtily, putting her hands on her hips. He waited. She waited.

"What?" he resigned.

"I passed my academy finals!"

"Mmm," Kakashi nodded. You'll have to do better than that, Kakashi thought.

"Top in class!" Oh. that's interesting, Kakashi added as an afterthought.

"Well, that's good, Kasuka," Kakashi praised, putting his book off to the side. "But I also heard you were kicked out of class three times for fighting... Over the span of two days." Kasuka's jaw dropped, and her brow furrowed.

"How did you find out about that?"

"Well-"

"I told Mikishi if she said a word I would take a kunai and-"

"-enough. Bottom line is you're not impressing me, or fooling me. You'll just have to do better." Kasuka looked flattened. Kakashi planted a hand on her head and ruffled her hair, much to her distaste. The truth was, Kasuka could act as sweet as she wanted in front of Kakashi, but he watched her on the street, and on the training grounds. At first he coudl see that she was taking steps to join the other children, but soon it became apparent that she didn't like to. She could have made many friends if she wished to; she was talented and pretty, but she always picked a fight. In the end she always frightened the other girls away.

And girls weren't the only victims. Although she seemed to get along better with boys, if one so much as touched her without permission she lost it. End result-suspensions from class. But however much she was troublesome, the two had a unique student teacher relationship, though Kakashi wasn't her teacher just yet.

Time passed and so did most all of the Uchihas. There was that brief moment when Kakashi first heard news of the Uchiha massacre, and he could hardly forget the apprehension that filled him. He feared Kasuka was murdered, too. Then, he was told Sasuke Uchiha was the only survivor.

At last, the Hokage himself told Kakashi she was alive. Kasuka was on vacation with her friend and wouldn't be returning for a while, for safety. He and the other few told were forbidden to mention a word about it. Not even to Sasuke, in case the news spread. Of course, Itachi must have noticed one missing from his slaughtering spree. But, he hopefully would never know the location of his cousin. No one would know where she exactly was, save for the Hokage and her teachers that had known previously.

Kasuka had been sent on vacation because of her unpleasant behaivior. She found herself in too much trouble and her 'mother' became worried. She sent her on the vacation to get away, while she stayed behind, saving her life.

In the end her attitude saved her life, Kakashi thought glumly, How ironic. Nonetheless, he knew one day his student would return, and it was diffucult to watch his new one believe he was the last of his massacred family.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Kasuka cried, planting herself in front of her old Jounin teacher. "Just wait until you see how I've improved!" Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

"I'll stop you too when I've seen enough. This is more about testing your level than seeing if you can beat Naruto." From afar Naruto frowned, and for a milisecond a troubled looks flickered across the girl's face. As fast as it had come, it slipped away unnoticed.

"Good," she said. "Let's go." Naruto sprinted across the field and took his fighting stance.


End file.
